Ursa's Story
She was very disturbed and misguided even before being captured by humans on Earth. However, she has had traumatic experiences before visiting planet Earth. She at first was treated like royalty on Planet Vegeta, as King Vegeta had accepted her as his own, despite clearly being at most only half-Saiyan. Despite this, however, she was still mistreated by Vegeta, largely due to looking very different from himself and Saiyans in general. Ursa began to develop hatred towards Vegeta, and everyone else due to being mistreated. When it became clear that she was indeed going insane, King Vegeta banished her from the planet and sent her away alongside Tarble. However, she accidentally fell out of the pod, but her heritage allowed her to breathe in space. She wandered the galaxies, able to escape Frieza and his minions. She landed on Earth seeking asylum. She was 14 years old. She had landed in a forest and, because she hadn't eaten in 6 days, she proceeded to eat everything that was edible. Ursa came to the conclusion that she needed to become stronger in order to survive. So she continued her training regiment. Eventually her power began to rival Goku at Super Saiyan level, though she did not know who he was at the time. Two years passed, and Ursa had not made contact with any civilization yet. She began to assume that no one lived on Earth, and she had no way of evading capture from Frieza and his forces, so she saw no way of returning home (not that she could, anyway). She accepted Earth as her new home, and began exploring it by air. One day, she came across a city. She decided to land there and see the people there. Everyone stopped and stared. She came to the realization that she was nearly naked, due to the wearing out of her proper attire, and she was clearly an alien to the life that inhabited Earth. The people went into a panic as she began to speak, and soon the police were called. She had found she was more powerful than any ordinary human, but eventually Future Trunks, during his visit through the city (this occured during the Cell sagas), saw what was happening. After a long battle, Ursa was subdued and knocked unconscious. The authorities seized her, and after she proved to dangerous, was cryogenically frozen. During the Cell Games, she was completely forgotten. Seven years would pass before she was reawakened, and she took the opportunity to kill her handlers. She went looking for Future Trunks, but found instead present Trunks training with Goten near Trunks' home. She confronted him, but he was surprised by not only her power, but the fact that she was now completely naked (she had been stripped of her breast-plate and crotch-gaurds upon capture by the authorities) and he timidly pointed that out to her. She concluded that Trunks was not the one who beat her (but his Future self did). After she was given clothes (she strangely fit into Vegeta's clothes) Trunks introduced her to the family. Vegeta instantly recognized Ursa and challenged her. After a very even fight (Ursa did not turn Super Saiyan) Ursa was beaten again and refrozen by Bulma. This time she remained in cryosleep for almost 1000 more years, until she was found by Glacio, who loved what he saw in the pod (once again, she had been stripped naked, because cryosleep requires such.) Category:Fan Made Stories Category:The Heartman